I Need More
by TheWalrusAndThePenguin
Summary: Based on the spoilers from weeks ago about Critic in the Cabinet *baby* buisness. BxB. A bit late, but have a look anyway. Rated slight language, situations and maybe for later chaps.
1. I Need More

**I am Aussie, so the language may be a bit AU.**

**Based on the old spoliers for Critic in the Cabinet. A bit late, but ahh well, here you go. **

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

'Booth?'

Booth looked to his partner, momentarily distracting himself from the road ahead. His grip tightened on the steering wheel.

'Yeah, Bones?'

'Are you still planning to inseminate me tonight?' she asked and Booth cringed, his body visibly stiffening.

'God, Bones, don't say it like that!' he snapped.

'How do you want me to say it? Impregnate?' She was looking at him intently, watching him watch the road. One of his hands slipped off the wheel, moving to rub his forehead. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

'I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation with you,' he grunted, his hand joining the other back on the steering wheel.

'You said you were fine with the donation!' Brennan said, a puzzled look overcoming her face. 'I thought we agreed that we should have sex in order for you to impregnate me. You said that was how we should do it!'

'Yeah, I know,' his mind was racing. How had it gotten to this? He knew that he shouldn't have agreed to have a baby with her. 'Look, Bones, I'll be there. Eight-thirty at your place, right?'

'Booth, if you're not comfortable with the idea of having sexual intercourse with me, I can always get a sperm donor.'

'No,' he replied sternly. 'I'm not letting you have some twenty year old college drop-out's baby. I'll be there.'

'You should let yourself in,' she mumbled. He shot her a disconcerting gaze before focussing on the road once more.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was eight-thirty on the dot when Seeley Booth turned up to his partner's apartment, his hands clenched into tight fists shaking at his side. He knocked once before remembering her telling him to let himself in and taking her spare key from his key ring and opening the door.

'Bones,' he called out, closing the door behind him.

'I'm in my bedroom,' he heard her faint reply. He stopped, closing his eyes and leaning against the front door.

'God help me,' he whispered. He opened his eyes, stood up straight and made his way down the hallway, to the one room in this apartment that he had never entered. He came to the door and softly knocked on the front.

'Come in,' he gasped as he heard her husky tone. He didn't know if he could do this. He felt so perverted just thinking about what he wanted to do to her.

He gently turned the door handle and allowed it to swing open, revealing a large room and queen-sized bed positioned in the middle. Booth was oblivious to the spacing of the room, however, as his eyes fell upon his partner, clad in only a purple bra and panties. His mouth dropped open; he was sure that he was blatantly staring as she knelt on the bed and moved towards the end.

His feet moved him to the edge of the bed, allowing her to reach up and place her small, soft hands on his chest.

'Are you sure about this?' he whispered, slightly surprising himself as he didn't think he would be able to speak. It took all of his power to focus on her face, the blue of her eyes and not to look down at her amazing body.

'Yes,' she replied softly, reaching up to wrap her hands around his neck, one pulling his head down closer to hers. 'Kiss me Seeley.' With that Booth nearly lost control completely, he leant down and captured her lips with his, gently at first. He softly parted her lips with his tongue, moaning deep in his throat as she pulled him flush against her. His arms wrapped around her waist, trying desperately to get closer to her as she continued her assault on his lips.

He slowly slid over her, his masculine body moving with the grace of a panther as he moved to lie atop her. He continued to kiss her, completely forgetting about remaining gentle and kissing her passionately, as he had dreamed of for four torturous years. He moved his mouth away from hers, planting kisses along her jaw line and throat, her moans spurring him on.

It was then that his brain began to tick over through the musty fog of his desire. This was _Bones_. His partner. They couldn't just have a baby together. This wasn't going to be some one-night stand. His whole body shivered in the repulsion of his own actions. He leapt back off her, moving to stand at the end of her bed. She remained lying in the middle of the bed, her body sprawled and ready for him. She looked so vulnerable that he wanted to gather her in his arms, but as he looked at her he saw the marks he had left on her neck and chest. Large love bites, along with her kiss-bruised lips. He couldn't bear to look at her, at how he had to leave her.

'I'm sorry Bones,' he whispered, his voice still husky. 'I can't do this.'

A whimper escaped her lips as she moved to kneel at the end of the bed, reaching for his, now bare, chest. He stepped back, out of her reach.

'This was a mistake,' he said quietly. 'I shouldn't have come.' He looked up, seeing her heartbroken expression, the tears gathering in her eyes. She stood, wrapping the sheet around herself and looking up at him with teary eyes.

'I hate you,' she said through her tears. 'I hate you for doing this to me. For making me think that I would be having a baby with you, that you would actually make love to me. I hate you for it all.'

He couldn't look her in the eyes as he slipped on his shirt and walked out of the room. His heart was racing, close to breaking at her words. He sped out of her apartment and down to the car-park. It was only when he was sitting by himself in the SUV when he felt the warm tears rolling down his cheeks and dropping into his lap.

_What had he done? _

**Let me know if you think i should write more, no flames please. **


	2. Drunken Mistakes

**Firstly, that you so much everyone who reviewed and favourited! This is the first fic I've posted and the support is great. I know this is a short chap, but I'll have another one up tomorrow. **

'I don't understand what I did wrong, Ange,' Brennan sobbed into her phone. 'I was dressed like you said. He kissed me and I thought we were going to…and then he just left!'

'What'd he say?' Ange asked gently.

'He…' Brennan sobbed. 'He said that it was a mistake and that he was sorry.'

'Bren, I know you're upset, but I think I might know why he did that. I'm coming over to talk. I'll be there in twenty minutes.'

Angela was indeed there in twenty minutes, finding Brennan curled up on the couch, a blue rube wrapped around her.

'Sweetie,' Ange wrapped her arms around her best friend. 'Are you okay?'

'I don't know,' Brennan said sadly.

'Hmmm. What did he say when you were talking about him being the father, before all of this?'

'He said that he wouldn't donate his sperm "into a cup" so I said that I could be inseminated by an anonymous donor. He didn't like that and thought that children should be conceived when the parents are "making love". He said that he thought we could have that. He thought we could make love, as he calls it. So we agreed that we should have sexual intercourse in order to produce a baby.'

'How did he feel about it?'

'He acted like it was his duty – like he had to do it. I told him that he didn't have to, but he insisted.'

'Bren, I'm sorry,' Ange said. 'I should have talked you through this beforehand. Booth wants to have a baby with you, trust me, he does. The thing is that he can't _just_ have a baby with you. I know you told him that there would be no responsibility for him, but he _wants_ there to be responsibility. When he told you that a baby should only be produced when making love he meant it. He wants to make love with you. He wants a relationship. He wants you to see how badly he wants a baby with you.'

'Then why did he run away?' Brennan sniffled. 'Why didn't he tell me all of this?'

'He thinks you don't feel the same way – don't interrupt – you know that you have feelings for him. He has feelings for you. Your friendship needs to move to the next level for Booth.'

'Having a baby is the next level.'

'I know, but he needs to know that you want a relationship with him. He needs the security of your reassurance.'

'So I have to tell him how I feel?'

'Yes. I think that's what'll get him…"over the line".'

'But he just left me. If he loved me wouldn't he have stayed?'

'As I said Bren, he was confused. He thinks that you just want him for the baby.'

'But that's not true.'

'I know that. But he doesn't.'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan arrived at Booth's doorstep at 10pm wearing jeans and a singlet top. She had changed at least ten times, trying to figure out what would be appropriate. She didn't want to seduce Booth, just to talk. She knocked, happy when Booth opened the door to her minutes later.

'Bones,' he said, slurring slightly. 'What're you doing here?'

'We need to talk,' she said, pushing her way past him. She eyed the half empty glass and bottle of whisky on his coffee table. She turned to face him, seeing the glassy look in his eyes, his body slumped against the closed door. 'Are you drunk?'

'Yeah,' he sighed. 'Look, Bones, I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have come over, but I thought it could work.'

'Booth, I want to have a baby with you,' she said simply.

'You just want me for my sperm!' he said loudly. 'I thought I could do it, but I can't.'

'But…'

'No Bones! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you taking, taking, taking. I've done everything you've ever asked and it has to end! You're never showed any signs of feelings for me. I don't know why I stayed for as long as I have. This is over. I thought you've changed, but you haven't. You're as cold as you were when I met you.'

Brennan tried to reply, lowering her head to hide her tears. She choked back a sob.

'I thought…' she sobbed, putting her hand up to her mouth. She shook her head, walking quickly to the front door. Booth stepped aside, letting her through. Booth closed the door behind her. Only later, when the thickness of his alcohol-fuelled anger subsided would the regret begin to build.

**Thanks for reading, review!**


	3. The Return of the Ex

**Here's my update for today. I have become addicted to updating, so have a look at my new story: Other Man. I wrote it a while ago, but hopefully you like it. Once again thanks to ALL of my reviewers, Favouriters, Story Alerters and readers. **

**Here it is, I think one more chap after this should finish it and clear things up. **

There were no cases. For the next three days neither Booth nor Brennan attempted to contact the other. The Squints knew that something was wrong. Booth hadn't been to the Jeffersonian since their fight and Brennan refused to talk about it. She had returned to limbo cases, spending all of her free time examining bones from decades before.

Booth decided that he had to apologise. He needed to see her soon. He needed to hold her and tell her how sorry he was. He waited at her door, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. The door swung open to reveal Brennan in a small white robe.

'Booth?' she looked at him with what he thought was anger.

'Bones, look I know you're mad, but I'm sorry,' he began, pushing his way into her apartment. 'I was drunk and I didn't mean to say what I did. I'm sorry I walked out on you that night, I was scared. Believe me when I say that leaving your apartment that night was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.'

'Booth…I…' she looked down at her feet before looking back up at him. He then realised the look on her face was guilt.

'Who is it, baby?' Booth's attention shot towards the kitchen when he heard a very familiar voice ringing throughout the room. Tim Sullivan walked into the living room, wearing only jeans. Booth felt his gut twist with anger and jealousy.

'Booth,' Sully said quietly.

'Booth, I wanted to tell you,' she looked into his eyes, but they were focussed on Sully.

'So are you guys back together then?' Booth asked, clearing his throat.

'No,' Brennan said at the same time Sully answered 'Yes.'

'We're not together,' Brennan insisted. Booth understood and rage began to grow inside him.

'You chose him?' he seethed. 'You're seriously considering having _his_ baby?'

'I…' Brennan glanced at Sully.

'_Already_?!' Booth yelled. 'You're pregnant with _his_ baby?!'

'I might not be,' Brennan said quickly. Booth shot Sully a furious stare before launching at him, throwing the other agent against the wall.

'How _dare _you!' Booth fumed. 'You _know_ how I feel about her! You _knew_!'

'Booth, please!' Brennan yelled. Booth slammed Sully back into the wall.

'I can't believe you, Sullivan,' Booth yelled. 'I can't believe you!' Booth raised his right fist, slamming it into Sully's stomach. Sully doubled over in pain, coughing slightly.

'Booth!' Brennan yelled again, but it just spurred him on. He landed a punch square on Sully's left cheek before he felt Brennan trying to pull him back. He shook her off, pushing her away from him and standing back to look at Sully kneeling on the ground, soaking up the pain that he had taken.

'This is who you choose to father your child?' Booth spat, gesturing to Sully. 'Look at him, he didn't even fight back. He knows what he did was wrong; he knows that he had no right to fight back. Congratulations, Bones, you've got yourself a fucking baby daddy.' Booth glanced once more at Sully before storming out of the apartment.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan wasn't pregnant, but that didn't stop Booth from holding a grudge. He refused to talk to her about anything but cases and since they were barely any he didn't call. She was once again stuck in limbo, trying to ignore the growing sense of emptiness inside her.

'Bren?' Angela said s she walked onto the platform. 'Can we talk?'

'I'm very busy Angela, maybe later,' Brennan mumbled as she continued to examine the femur of the two-hundred year old skeleton in front of her.

'We need to talk,' Angela stated. 'About Booth and why he hasn't been here in at least two weeks. It seems to have come suspiciously close to when Sully came back.'

'Booth won't talk to me, there's nothing I can do about that.'

'Bren, put down the femur and talk to me,' Angela said. 'Does he have reason to be mad at you?'

'Yes, his actions are perfectly justified.' Brennan said bluntly, picking up the skull in front of her.

'What happened? Did you guys fight? Sweetie, I can't have this conversation while you're holding some dead guy's skull.'

'These remains suggest that the victim was actually female…' she slowly turned the skull in her hands.

'Please, Bren, put the skull down and let me talk to you.'

'Fine,' Brennan put down the skull, turning to face her friend.

'Well, what happened?' Angela looked at her pointedly.

'I had sex with Sully,' she said quietly. 'He came over, as a surprise and I decided that he would be the next best thing to Booth as a sperm donor.'

'Oh, sweetie, you didn't. I'm guessing Booth found out?'

'Yeah, he came over to apologise about walking out the other night. And Sully was there. He beat Sully up before walking out, I didn't…' her voice broke slightly. 'I didn't mean to hurt him. He's so angry at me.'

'This sounds inappropriate, but…is Sully okay?'

'He's fine. Booth won't talk to me Ange; I don't know what to do.'

'You have to talk to him. He has to know that you're sorry.'

'What do I say?'

'Just be honest, tell him that you were upset after what he said to you. I know when he was drunk he hurt you. He knows that you act logically, tell him that, logically, you thought that Sully would be a good donor. You since regret the decision and are sorry that you slept with him.'

'I don't think he'll forgive me.'

'All you can do is try. This waiting around thing clearly isn't working; he's not going to come.'

**Huzzah, there you go!!! Review if you feel like it, check out my other stuff if you like what I write. Thanks!**


	4. Always My Bones

**Okay, this is the final chap. Hope you like it! I really want to know if its alright because I hate to end it as I'm so excited by the reviews and story alerts! **

Booth was sitting at his desk, his attention straying to the photo frame next to his computer. It was of him and Brennan when they were at the circus, him holding knives, minus the moustache and his arm around her waist, her arm resting on his bare shoulder. He missed her, despite the fact that he was trying to hold a grudge he desperately wanted to see her.

Though, as she walked into his office he couldn't help but feel the growing sense of anger inside him. He couldn't help picturing, with revulsion, her with Sully, him holding her and being able to touch her.

'Booth, I think we need to talk,' she said. He watched her, taking in her movements. She looked nervous, her hands held together in front of her. She was uneasy on her feet, shifting slightly as he watched her. He lowered his feet from the desk.

'Go ahead,' he mumbled. She remained standing. He didn't suggest she sit down.

'I'm sorry,' she said, her eye-line finally meeting his. He saw the truth in her eyes, the unguarded emotion she held inside her. 'I really am sorry, Booth.' She moved to stand closer to him, but paused, staying where she was. The movement made her look even more uncomfortable. 'Sully just turned up on my doorstep and I was upset about you calling me cold. I thought you were angry at me, and, I guess, I acted out of revenge. It felt so wrong with Sully, after knowing what we could be, how close we were that night before you…'

'I really don't want details about you and Sully,' Booth narrowed his eyes.

'You left me!' she said, raising her voice. 'I'm not the only one in the wrong here. What did you expect? What if it was the other way around? What if I left you like that and Tessa turned up at your doorstep? What would you do?'

'I definitely wouldn't try and impregnate her,' he scowled. Tears were rolling down her cheeks now and he couldn't help but feel compelled to comfort her. He forced these emotions away.

'I didn't mean to hurt you, Booth!' she said. 'I know that sleeping with Sully was wrong. I wanted you, you know that. I asked for you.'

'You just wanted me for a baby.'

'That's not true. I wanted you, Booth. I want you.' She paused, closing her eyes. She didn't want to have to explain, she wanted him to understand. When he didn't speak she continued. 'I want everything you promised me, I want to make love, I want to be happy. Yes, I want a baby, but I want _your_ baby. I want to be happy with you, not Sully. It's just you.'

'I don't know if I believe that…' he said quietly, so quietly that she could barely hear him.

'Please believe me, Booth. Don't you trust me? Don't you trust that I was upset when I slept with Sully? I didn't mean it, I really didn't.' her voice had taken a husky tone as she slowly walked towards his chair.

'God, Bones, I can't think when you're…' He stood, running his hands through his hair and walking to stand at the other side of the room. 'I need to be able to think straight and that's not going to happen when you know what you're doing to me.'

'I'm sorry, Booth,' she said sadly. 'I don't know what else to say.'

'I know you're sorry, but you don't understand how much it hurt me to see you with Sully.'

'I never meant to hurt you. I thought you didn't want me.'

'That night Bones, I wanted you,' he said, looking up at her. 'I wanted you so much that it hurt to leave. That was the problem. I wasn't meant to be like that, we had discussed it. It was meant to be like a business transaction, but I knew it would never be like that. I just didn't know how much I would want you.'

'But you left,' she said, coughing slightly to disguise her voice breaking. He saw the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes and felt his feet bringing him to stand closer to her. 'I was so sure that you didn't want me.'

'Never,' he said, reaching up to cup her face in his hand. 'I wanted you. Bones, I don't think you understand what you do to me.'

'You left,' she repeated and he couldn't help but take her into his arms. He felt so sorry for leaving her that night, for calling her cold that he almost forgot the anger he felt towards seeing her with Sully. He held her, nuzzling her neck as he felt her arms tighten around his waist.

'I'm sorry, baby,' he whispered. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. She didn't even squirm at the endearment; it sounded so right coming from him. 'I'm so sorry for leaving.'

He gently kissed the smooth skin at the nape of her neck.

'What'd you say we start over?' He smiled his charm smile. 'How about we do this right? I'll take you on a date, tell you how beautiful you look and take you back to my place and make passionate love to you.' Booth pulled back to see the redness in her cheeks.

'You seem pretty sure of yourself, Agent Booth,' she said confidently.

'Cocky, remember?' he replied quickly.

'Do you really think we can do this, Booth?' he saw the uncertainness in her eyes. He looked at his arms around her waist, her arms clutching at the lapels of his jacket.

'I think we already have, Bones, I think we already have.' And with that he gently lowered his lips to hers.

END

**What'd you think? Let me know. Or don't. As you know, I don't really mind. (prefer if you do :))**

**I'll hopefully have the next chap of my other story "Other Man" in the next few days, maybe even tomorrow. Also going to test another fic with you wonderful readers so be nice when I post it!**

**Thanks once again. **


End file.
